The Fighting Fish
by Rkatp
Summary: When Cameron Hayes, or Cammie, moves from sunny Australia to New York, a whole lot can happen. What happens when she is attacked on her first day of school and attracts SHIELD's attention? How is she gonna get out of this mess? Will she keep the secret, or will it be exposed for the government? Rated for Language.
1. Chapter 1

I, Cameron Hayes, am not normal. For one, when I touch water, ten seconds later, I grow a fish tail. I also have the power to move water, freeze water, boil water, and jellify and crystalize water, like my best friends Cleo, Bella and Rikki. My first thought when my mom told me we were moving was, _'How will I be able to keep my secret?'_

"Where are we going?" I asked my mom.

"New York. It is a popular city in America. Hey, you might even see Tony Stark!" I groaned when she said this. I absolutely despised Tony Stark. He does NOT care for anyone other than himself and only revealed that he was Iron man so he could get even more popular. Then this huge alien invasion happened and I was just like, _'Tony what did you think was going to happen when some random god comes and tries to kill people!' _I shook my head and headed out the door.

"Mum, I'm going to go see Cleo Emma and Rikki! I'll be back before we leave." I called behind me.

"Okay!" came her reply. I quickly dove into the water and swam over to the moon pool in Mako Island. Did I mention I lived in Australia? No? Oh, well, I do, or not anymore. Before I started swimming, I sent a quick text to the girls and asked if they could meet me at the moon pool. Of course I was the last one there. I wanted to get a good look at the wildlife before I left for America. When my head hit the top of the water in the moon pool, I was bombarded with question after question.

"What happened this time?" Bella asked.

"My mom is making me move. TO AMERICA! That is like way too far from you guys and I don't want to go but she is making me go. I wish that I could just stay here, but she got some new job up there already." I whined. The girls stared at me in shock.

"We'll miss you big time." Rikki mumbled. I looked at here really sad, but nodded. "I'll miss you more."

"I've got to go. Moving time, but how about we have one last swim together." When they nodded, I swam out of the moon pool. We sadly swam, but quickly were happy again when we started playing with the dolphins. I was probably going to miss them the most out of all the wildlife. I heard they don't have dolphins in New York. When our swim ended, it was almost six in the evening. My flight left at 7:30.

"Girls, time to go. This is officially goodbye. We're still going to keep in touch right? We'll be talking all the time and maybe during the summer, I can come and visit. Let's go and see the boys. I have yet to say goodbye to them." We laughed and swam over to will's boat house. We pulled ourselves onto his dock and dried off. We stood up and knocked on the door. Will opened the door and let us in.

"We have bad news." Bella looked at him sadly.

"What happened? Did someone discover that you're all… _mermaids_?" He asked quietly.

"Not exactly. I'm moving to America." I stated.

"Oh, that is bad. Where exactly are you moving?" Will asked.

"New York City, which just happens to have the most polluted water ever! I don't know how I'm not going to be able to swim in the crystal clear waters here!" I whined.

"Hey, you'll be fine, just remember to stay away from full moons." He warned.

"Yeah, I know. Now we're off to tell Lewis and Zane, so bye!" We walked out the door and headed to Rikki's café. Along the way, we ran into Lewis.

"Lewis! We've been looking for you!" Cleo squealed.

"Oh, uh, what did you need?"

"We, uh I, needed to tell you that I'm moving to America. Can you tell Zane, because I really need to get home? I'll call you when I get to America." I gave them all a hug goodbye, and then slowly walked back to my house.

"Cammie! We need to leave RIGHT now! Where have you been?" My mum demanded. You see, my dad died four years ago, so she has always been overprotective of me.

"I told you, I was with the girls. We were going and telling the boys bye. I'm sorry; I should've been home earlier."

"The movers already left, so it's time to leave. The flight leaves soon and we need to get to our seats. The line might be long." We walked out the door and I looked at the house for the last time. The drive to the airport wasn't very long and we retrieved our tickets for the flight to New York. We waited in line for the metal detectors and were finally checked and allowed on the flight. The flight attendant came and told us to all turn our phones off or onto airplane mode. I switched mine to airplane mode so that I could still play games. After a while, I got bored, so I turned it off and looked at the clouds. I slowly fell asleep.

When I woke up, I noticed we were in America. I flagged a flight Attendant and asked where we were.

"Los Angeles, California." Came her reply and I shrunk back into my seat. The plane took back off into the air and I waited the next 5 and half hours that it took to get to New York. One time, on our way, a man spilled his bottle of water on me, so I had to quickly run to the bathroom so the people wouldn't see my tail. That was nearly the end of the flight.

When the plane landed, I immediately turned my phone on and called the girls. All I got was voicemail. I left a quick message. _'Hey girls, I just wanted to tell you I was in New York and that I'm gonna miss the midnight swims! Loves Cammie!' _

After the message, I followed my mum out of the airport. We drove through the traffic of New York, to our apartment. We were living in apartment 213. I walked into the apartment to find boxes littered all over the place. Went into a room, which I claimed, and brought my boxes (I labeled them) and started to unpack. I found the pieces of my bed and slowly, following the directions, put it back together. When I was done, I brought in the mattress and box-spring and put them on. I put my fish sheets onto my bed and organized my random items around the room. I collapsed all the boxes and piled them on top of each other. I went into the main room and started working there. The couch was already put into place and same with the TV, which we barely ever use, so I started unpacking the boxes. I put the end tables next to the couch and put the picture frames where they usually were. My mum came in and looked at the work I did, rolled her eyes, then walked away when I glared at her. I was always more proactive than her. I think I got it from my dad. Oh, well. I quickly finished the living room and moved onto the kitchen. The eating utensils were all together, so I got the thing we put them in and designated a drawer for the utensils. When the kitchen was done, (which had consisted of organizing and putting away cans, placing the paper towels and rags in their spots, and making sure everything worked) I went back to my room and laid down on my bed. I looked to my window when my mum knocked on my door.

"Yes?"

"The place looks amazing! How could you do all that?"

"It's easy mum, practice. I know you took control of your room and the laundry room right?"

"Yes, and they both are finished. And no, they are perfectly organized." My mum laughed. "You have school in the morning."

"Do I have to go?" I whined. Honestly, my mind was still trying to figure out where I was going to hide if I got wet and couldn't get dry. My mum just rolled her eyes and walked away, leaving me there. I sighed and flopped onto my bed. I picked up the flyer for the school and found the name. '_Eleanor Roosevelt High School'._ I put it on the bedside table and fell asleep, eager to get rid of the jet lag.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I woke up the sun was shining through my open window. I had forgotten that today was my first day of school. I got up and got ready for school, pulling on a black and white tee-shirt and skinny jeans. I threw on a hoodie and my black converse and headed out the door after writing a quick note to mum telling her that I was on my way to school. After waiting in the elevator as it went up and down, I finally reached the bottom level. I walked out into the chilly Manhattan air, only to see some people start to follow me. They were wearing black, so I started walking faster, looking behind them to see all six of them start walking faster. I started running and the guy who I assumed was the leader run ahead of me and blocked my path. I stopped short and tried turning back, but his buddies were right behind me. I gave up and just raised my hand.

"Ooh I am so scared because you raised your hand. Are you sure you wanna play girl?" I slowly clenched my hand into a fist and watched him double over in pain. I turned to the other five guys and gave them a challenging look. One rushed up to me and I raised some of the water and made myself a shield due to my crystallizing power and started to battle the crooks. If they were picking on a 14 year old girl at seven in the morning, then something was wrong with them. I took down each of the men before throwing away my makeshift shield. What I didn't see was Tony Stark watching from above.

**Tony's POV**

I was making my usual runs over Manhattan when JARVIS alerted me of activity below. I looked down to see a girl fighting a bunch of thugs. Out of the blue, she made a shield out of a strange material and charged the thugs. They tried fighting back and she overpowered them. She left them on the ground in pain and walked away, leaving the shield.

"JARVIS? Scan the material for me." I dropped down and picked up the shield.

_~Sir, the material is water. ~_

"Water? How is this water? The only solid form of water is ice right?"

_ ~It seems you have found a girl with powers over water. ~_

"Call Director Fury. Now." The phone rang a couple of times before Fury answered.

_"What do you want Stark?"_

"We have a problem Fury. Meet me at my tower. I have something for you to see."

_"Why now Stark?"_

"Well, unless you want it to go away before you can see it."

_"Fine, Stark I'll be there in five minutes. This had better not be a joke." _He hung up the phone. I quickly flew back to the tower, where I still hadn't gotten around to fixing everything that was damaged during the invasion. I landed and let my suit get taken off and put away. I gripped the shield and went inside. I was greeted by my girlfriend Pepper.

"Why are you back so early? And what in the world are you holding?"

"I have to show this to Fury. A girl was in an alley fighting with it. I asked JARVIS to scan the material and its water." I explained quickly. I pushed past her and went to the meeting rooms on the first floor. Director Fury was already there waiting.

"Now what was so important you had to show me?" He asked. I quietly pushed the shield to him, and watched him look at it. "What's up with this?"

"Feel it, it's not glass." I pointed out.

"Yes I see that. Where did you find it?"

"I didn't. A girl was attacked by some thugs in an alley, and she created it. After she left, I asked JARVIS to scan the material, and its water."

"Hardened water? Are you trying to play me here?"

"No sir, I was just saying that she has powers. Most likely over water."I put the shield into the crook of my arm, leaving the meeting room. I walked into the elevator and went to my workshop. I pulled up the security from across the street and watched her walk out from an apartment building before being chased by the thugs. I got a clear shot of her face when she turned to look at the other guys. I cropped her face and ran it through a facial recognition and none came up, so I switched to a world one and it came up with Cameron Marie Hayes, a fourteen year old girl from Australia. She recently moved to Manhattan from The Gold Coast. She had a clean record, and lived with her mom all her life. _She how did she get the powers?_ I wondered. She's fourteen and most likely was going to school.

"JARVIS scan her name in any of the nearby schools." After a while a picture of Eleanor Roosevelt High came up. She was in _HIGH _school? Must be an Australia thing. I started planning on catching her after school, which ended at 3:27. I had to wait over 8 hours to talk to her.

**Cammie's POV**

The school day passed by uneventfully, because no one wanted to be friends with the new girl. As I walked out the door of the school at 3:30, I was greeted by a horrible sight. Standing in front of me was Tony Stark, the man I despised due to his actions. I rolled my eyes and tried to walk away.

"Cameron, wait I need to speak with you. It's about what you did this morning." I mentally cursed myself for not being more careful.

"Why should I tell you what I did?"

"You should tell me because you have caught the attention of me and my boss. We want to know what you are."

"So now you want to experiment me? This is exactly what I wanted to avoid!" I stomped away, not caring if Tony followed me. Right then it started drizzling, I cursed and run to the ocean. I quickly dove in and felt the amazing feeling of the transformation. I swam under the dock and waited. I saw Tony Stark run to the water's edge and look for me. He took out his phone and called someone, and after a few minutes, a sleek black car pulled up. A man with an eye patch over his left eye exited the car and walked over to Tony. They had a quick conversation, and the new man searched the water. I quickly ducked back under the water when his eyes looked where I was. When I looked back, they both were gone. I quickly went onto the land and dried myself off. I turned around to see the man and Tony. I tried to turn around but Tony got in my way.

"What do you want?" I snapped, my accent slipping in.

"I am Nick Fury; I have come to see what Tony has been talking about." That's when the rain came back. I groaned and ran back to the water. I dove in only to see Tony dive in after. It was too late to hide myself. He saw me, and swam back up to the surface. He quickly got out of the water and ran back to Mr. Fury. He muttered something and I got back out and dried off.

"You're a mermaid." Was all he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

On the short ride to my apartment (that is since I was flying with Tony) I thought about how my friends would react. I mean, I just revealed my biggest secret to a GOVERNMENT agency. This was exactly what we wanted to avoid, and I had done it within the first day of moving to America. I am such a mermaid failure. When we landed in front of the apartment building, Tony stepped out of his Ironman suit. I quickly walked over to the elevator and heard his quiet, but still audible footsteps behind me.

"Is there something you need?" I turned around to face him.

"I was just going to walk you to your apartment, to make sure that you get there okay." He nodded to the elevator. "Are you going to let me in also?"

"Ugh, fine." I rolled my eyes and stepped aside. I faked a bow and said in a mock British accent, "Your majesty."

"Was that needed?" He leaned against the elevator wall.

"Yes, it was. Now you know I'm going to be alright, so when I get out, you'll be going back down, right?"

"No, I want to meet your mother." He shrugged.

"Really? I was hoping that you would stay away from me." I pouted. He glared at me, and I rolled my eyes. "When I get inside, I have to call my friends and I would really appreciate if you didn't listen to my conversation. Maybe I can conclude that you have a tiny bit of common courtesy."

"Oh, so now you're gonna start mocking me? Well, isn't that just peachy?"

"Maybe, maybe not, you decide."

"I was being sarcastic, get your reality check."

"Oh, look it's my floor. Guess it's time to say goodbye, as you won't be talking to me. So, goodbye!" I waved to him, turned on my heel and started walking to my apartment. I knew he was following me, but I ignored him. I turned my key in the lock and walked in.

"Mum! We have a visitor, but don't expect me to talk to him! I'm going to call the girls!" I called to her.

"Cammie, if we have a visitor, you are going to sit down with me and him!" My mum walked in and froze. I finally remembered that she was a huge fan of Tony Stark.

"Mum, get a hold of yourself!" I sternly said. Tony snickered and I turned to glare at him.

"You didn't tell me that she's a fan." He pointed out.

"Thank you Captain Obvious, we barely even talked, until you followed me here. I don't care if your boss or whatever has taken an interest in me, but I just want to be left alone!" At that moment, my phone rang. It was Bella. "Do I have to stay mum? Bella's calling me and I need to tell her something." She nodded and let me pass. Along the way, I patted her shoulder and whispered, "Have fun!" I ran to my room and answered my phone.

"We have a problem."

_"What did you do?"_

"I may have let one of the avengers, who happens to be named Tony Stark see my powers and now his boos is really encouraged to know more about me, and what makes it even worse is that he's the director of a huge top secret government agency. Whew, that was one long sentence."

_"Wait, I'm here with the others, you do remember that tonight's a full moon, right? Well, I'm going to hope you have a good explanation as to why you revealed yourself to a government agency."_

"I'm just curious, but is Louis there?"

_ "Yes, he is, and all of us are just itching to know why you did that and especially to Tony Stark, the one you hate like he's a thorn on a rose."_

"Uh, did you really just compare him to a thorn?"

_"Maybe, maybe not, why don't you decide if I did or didn't?"_

"Well, I'd advise you to keep the name calling down, because he's actually kind of in my apartment."

_"YOU LET HIM IN YOUR HOUSE?! WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU DO THAT? Well, fine, whatever just make sure that you keep your window closed. Maybe Tony can protect you, or maybe that government agency of his."_

"Oh, sure mock me, but what I didn't tell you was that he kind of followed me into the ocean and I couldn't hide. Oh, and while I was swimming, I found this amazing cave in the water, and it even has an opening and some flat land with it. Oh, and don't worry, it's not like the moon pool, you can't see the sky."

_"Just be careful Cammie. Remember the last time you were moonstruck? Do you want a repeat of that? Only if you did that where you are, it would probably be noticed a whole lot more than it would here."_

"Don't worry Bella, I won't get moonstruck. I think I should go check on mum, she probably fainted at the first notice of being alone with the dweeb." We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone. I swung off my bed and opened my door slowly. When I was able, I went into the hallway without making a sound. I grabbed a glass of water and went back into the main room. There he was, sitting on the sofa like there was nothing wrong in the world. His conversation with mum stopped abruptly.

"Don't mind me, but I need to talk to Tony privately." My mum nodded and left the room.

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me." He smirked.

"Well I didn't, but now we have a problem." His smirk quickly left his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, there's this thing that happens on full moons and I go a little crazy and the moon controls me if I look at it or touch water. And if I even look at the moon's reflection I go crazy. Back home we called it being moonstruck."

"You said we, are there more of you?"

"NO! My friends helped me keep in line when there was a full moon."

"Oh, so would you like my help? Wow, by the things your mom told me, I think you despise the sight of me."

"Well, if you're going to be following me around like a shadow, I might as well get used to the idea of you. I need help from getting moonstruck. I need help putting up the covers." I went back to my room and grabbed them from the bottom of my closet. I went back out and handed him half the stack.

"So, we need to cover all the windows. Make sure that no light can get in." I ordered. He nodded and I handed him a roll of tape. He set to work on the main room so I went into the kitchen. I covered the window and went on to my room. I covered my windows using the last of my stack and went back to Tony. He was still working on the second window.

"Are you seriously that slow? I already did my room and the kitchen while you have only completed huh, one window." I laughed and went over to him. I turned and saw my mum come in.

"Did she put you up to this Tony?" She glared at me.

"Not exactly, I volunteered myself."

"I have no idea why she does this every month. Sometimes she's over at her friend's house, but their windows are covered too." She trailed off walking away.

"You do this by yourself every month?" He gaped.

"I have for about three years. It isn't that hard once you get used to it." I laughed.

"I have a great idea. I can give you my number and if anything goes wrong, call me and I'll be right over. Oh, and it can only be on nights like tonight, or else I'll get Nick to hold you overnight and tell your mom you're somewhere else."

"Don't worry; I don't plan on calling you unless it's an absolute emergency."

"You had better not." He grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled the number down. "There you go, and thank you for actually talking to me. It was a big surprise to hear your voice, even if it was to ask for help." I nodded and walked over to the door. I opened it and let him out.

"So, are you going to stalk me for the next couple of days?"

"I might, but that's for you to decide. By the way, I was just joking. I'm going to leave you alone for a while."

"Thank you, I'm already in enough trouble with Bella for you finding out. Well, bye!" I waved and shut the door. I sat on the couch and slowly fell asleep.

When I woke up, I was faced with a horrible sight. There, watching me was a water tentacle. It's not like the one from last year, because this one had sharp fangs, scales and fins. It lunged at me and bit into my wrist. I screamed and it slithered away quickly. Luckily my mum was a heavy sleeper, so she didn't wake up to my scream. I grabbed my phone and dialled Tony's number.

_"Hello?" _He answered groggily, and I guessed I woke him up.

"Tony, it's Cammie Hayes, I need help. Something bad happened and you said you would help if anything happened."

_"I'll be there in a few minutes."_

"Thank you!" I cried. Then tears started falling down my face when the pain from the bite creeped in.

_"Are you crying? What happened and you had better tell me. I don't deal with this I'm fine business."_

"I was attacked. There was this, this thing and it attacked me and bit my wrist and I'm bleeding a ton."

_ "I'm switching you to my Bluetooth, so one second." _There was a short pause._ "Okay, I'm back. Mow what did this thing look like?"_

"Tony, I really don't want to talk about it. I had enough of water attacks on full moons last year for the comet and I don't need more." I brought my knees up to my chest and crouched into the corner of the couch.

_ "I should be there in a minute."_ I waited and heard a car door slam. The phone call ended and a minute later there was a knock on the door.

"It's open." I half-heartedly call. The door swings open and Tony walks in.

"Oh, my god." He stared at my bloody arm and waist.

"Tony, it hurts so much. Please, help; I don't know what to do."

"This might hurt." He said before picking me up with both arms and carrying me to the door. "You know, you're amazing at keeping things clean. There isn't a single drop of blood on the couch."

"Make sure to close the door." I mumbled into his chest. I slowly tried to get the tears to stop and tried to stand up.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm writing a note to my mum so that she doesn't panic." I scribbled down the note that said I was out for a walk and attempted to walk to the door, failing so that he had to pick me up again. He helped me into the elevator and went down to the ground floor. He carried me to his car and placed me in the passenger's seat. We started driving down the road.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Hey guys! It's been over a week since I updated and I'm soo sorry about that. I just wanted to say I really appreciate you dudes who've favorited and followed my story! Just so you know this takes place after Ironman 3 and after season 3 of H2o. My updating is mostly going to be random. Oh, and if anyone hates me after this chapter, I totally agree, because I hate myself for doing it, but it had to be sometime to get the story along. Now I realized I haven't done a disclaimer soo I don't own Avengers or H2o. Now on with deh story! **

Chapter 4

I hadn't even realized I had fallen asleep until I woke up in the arms of Tony Stark, who I was actually starting to get used to. I mean, he was nice enough to help when I was attacked, even though it was in the middle of the night. Well anyways, when I woke up in the arms of Tony Stark, I realized we weren't anywhere near a hospital. It was a flat building that seemed to be out in the wild other than in the city.

"I thought you were going to take me to a hospital." I mumbled.

"I don't think a hospital would understand if I told them not to use water on you, so I'm taking you to a SHIELD medical facility."

"Is that the government agency that you work for?" I asked.

"Yes, it is, now hush, I'm gonna take you inside and get you some help." He turned and pushed open a door. I buried my head in his shoulder, surprised at the bright light. He chuckled slightly.

"How much does it hurt?"

"Really bad, I think that thing was venomous. I'm just really hurting and really tired."

"Oh, no. That won't happen. Stay awake Cammie, or else."

"Or else what?" I mumbled.

"I did not think of that." He replied.

"Tony Stark, what did you do to that poor girl?" A new voice asked. I looked up to see a man in his mid-thirties who had glasses.

"Bruce, I didn't hurt her. She called me asking for help, and I knew I couldn't take her to a hospital 1) for the situation she was in and 2) because she's kind of like you but not angry or green.

"What? Never mind, just follow me."

"Okay doc." I felt him start walking again. It was a couple seconds before he laid me down on a bed.

"What happened to her?"

"She was attacked by something, but she wouldn't tell me what. You need to hurry, because the thing could've been venomous." My wrist was picked up. "Here is where she was attacked. The thing bit her, and she called me after."

"Yes, I see that. The thing most defiantly was venomous because the wound has a kind of greenish tint around it. I'd say I need to get started."

"Oh, and Bruce? There was one thing I forgot to tell you."

"What Tony?"

"You can't use water on her. It is what triggers the transformation and I doubt that it would help any."

"Tony? I have one very important question. What exactly does she transform into?" My eyes snap open. I see Tony look at me sadly.

"She turns into a mermaid." If the guy, Bruce was drinking any water, I would be pretty sure he would've spit it out.

"This world keeps getting stranger." I sigh and close my eyes again. There was a sharp sting on my wrist and I cried out in pain, before I lost consciousness.

**Tony's POV**

I hated revealing her secret without her permission, but it was futile to Bruce to know. I looked at her quickly when Bruce poured on her wrist.

"What is that?"

"Relax Tony, it's just an antivenin. It helps counteract the poison. I'm going to give her some morphine and she'll be just fine. I know she's lost consciousness and I need to work fast, because I'm sure that she doesn't want to lose her hand." I took a sharp intake of breath.

"She's going to be okay?" I asked.

"Yes, she's going to be just fine. Tony? Why do you care for this girl so much?"

"I don't know. I feel like I just want to protect her from everything. I don't want her to get hurt."

"Tony, you're treating her just like if she were your daughter." Bruce hooked her up to a pouch of morphine and connected all the machines so we could know her vitals. Everything was stable, except her heart beat was slower than normal.

I saw her eyelids flutter some. "I think she's waking up." I pointed out after sitting and waiting for a while. She groaned some. I checked my phone and saw that it was almost 8 O' Clock.

"Bruce? What does she do about school and her mom?"

"Tony, you need to call her mom."

"Okay, I'll get JARVIS to find her number." I quickly put my AI to the task. I went to the corner of the room and called her school.

_ "Hello?"_

"Yes this is Tony Stark; I was calling to tell you that Cameron Hayes will not be going to school today."

_"Are you really Tony Stark?"_

"Yes ma'am I am. I think I already told you the reason why I called. Make sure to remember that she won't be there because she's sick. Thanks, bye." I hung up the phone, not eager to deal with fan girls. My phone buzzed again and a new number was on the screen. I realized it was her mom's and I dialed the number.

_"Hello?"_

"Ms. Hayes? This is Tony Stark." I pulled the phone back when the woman screamed. Bruce chuckled and I glared at him. "Ms. Hayes this call concerns Cammie."

_"What happened to her?"_

"She's at the SHIELD medical base getting treated for a venomous snake bite."

_"Will she be alright? Is it okay if I came to see her?"_

"Why would I keep you from her? I can come pick you up."

_ "Thank you."_

"I'll be there in 15 minutes, bye."

_"Bye."_

I looked back at Cammie and Bruce. "I have to leave. I'm gonna go and pick up her mom. If anyone asks, I'm not cheating on Pepper." I left and quickly got into my car, and started to drive to their apartment building.

**Bruce's POV**

I watched Tony leave the room to go to his car. I figured that the only way that I was going to get more information was to ask Fury. I quickly called him and asked him to meet me at the medical base, then hung up when he agreed. In the short time it took for Fury to get here, I was watching the girl. Why does Tony care about her so much? Maybe he wishes she's his daughter. What if she is his daughter? The door opened about 5 minutes later to reveal an annoyed Fury. He looked at the girl and his jaw slacked a little.

"What in God almighty's name happened to her?" He demanded.

"I don't know. Stark brought her in saying that she was attacked. I had to treat her for something that looked like a snake bite, if the snake had more than two fangs."

"Tentacle, it was a tentacle." I heard the girl mumble.

"Sweetie, what did this tentacle look like?" I asked her, prying for information.

"About 3 feet long, scaly, fins, fishy." She mumbled again. I wrote it down on a piece of paper and gave it to Fury.

"Did you recognize it?"

"No, but it was like last year's, but more violent."

"Last year's?"

"Comet; warned; world destruction."

"What happened?"

"Saved." I looked at Fury, then back at her and realized she fell back asleep. He walked into the hallway to wait for Tony. I sat in the chair by the computer and looked up the supposed tentacle. I typed in all the information and came up with a few results, all talking about one thing. The Frilled Shark. The thing was thought to be extinct and made a comeback a few years ago. The creature must've been exposed to some radiation that allowed it to go on land for some time, though how it got to her apartment in the first place is still a puzzle. I looked up when the door opened again and a woman walked in.

"Hello, I'm Cameron's mother."

"So that's her name. Stark left without telling us her name, and Fury didn't know." I grinned.

"Sorry, I hope I'm not a bother, but how is she?"

"She's sleeping. I gave her the right medicine and she'll be fine in a couple hours. I have her hooked up to some morphine so the pain is not so big, but she just fell back asleep about 3 minutes ago."

"Thank you for helping my baby!" She gave me a hug.

"You're welcome; it's part of my job. I'm Bruce Banner." I held my hand out.

"Katrina Hayes." She replied, taking my hand and shaking it.

**Tony's POV**

I knew I was in trouble when Fury was leaning against the wall next to her room.

"Stark, we need to talk. What did you think you were doing letting the girl get hurt? She could be a valuable aspect in SHIELD with her powers. So, from now on, I'm putting you on her protection detail."

"Wait, does this mean that I have to follow her around and make sure that she's safe?"

"Yes, Stark, it does."

"What do I do about her school?"

"When she goes to school, you can go back to your tower and you have to get back to it when school ends. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, now what do you say we go in and see how she's doing?" I walked in to see her awake and sitting up.

"I know; it surprised me too that she woke up fully this early."

"Well, once she's released, I can take her home, since her mom didn't drive." I offered. Fury looked at me pleased.

"When will I be released?"

"Uh, maybe in 30 minutes, because you're awake, when we thought it would be another 2 hours." Bruce walked over to her then looked at Fury and I. "Can I speak with you two alone?"

"Of course you can." Fury and I follow him out of the room.

"By the way she described it, the only thing that could've attacked her is a mutant Frilled Shark."

"I'm sorry a what?" I asked.

"A frilled shark. They are a rare breed of shark that was thought to be extinct, but have thrived over the years. The only way it could be on land and not be dead is if it was a mutant. Though, I'm still trying to figure out how it got to her apartment in the first place." Bruce explained.

"Okay, so how am I going to protect her? I mean, she's at school for most of the day and it's not like I can spend the night in her house! I can't be losing sleep because I have to protect her. What would I do about Pepper? She obviously would not like it if I slept over at another woman's house, even if it was to protect her daughter." I remarked, eager to start conversation. I gave Fury a look and he scowled.

"Stark, I don't know how, just try and protect her."

"Fine, I'll put together a plan." I said, walking away. I walked back into the room to find Cammie walking around, looking bored.

"Oh, hi Tony!"

"I don't think you should be able to do that yet." I warned.

"Yet I'm able to do it? I think I'm fine, so can we leave?" She asked.

"I'll go ask Bruce." I said, walking back out. "Uh, Bruce; is she supposed to be able to walk around?"

"Why is she?" He asked, as if I was telling a joke and at the look on my face, he ran into the room, with me behind him.

"How are you able to do that?" I heard him ask her.

"Uh, people naturally know how to walk so yeah, that's how." She replied putting a hand on her cocked hip.

"Cameron! Stop being sarcastic all the time!" Her mom scolded.

"Yes mum, I'll try to be a good little girl." She rolled her eyes.

"Well since you're able to walk perfectly, you can leave now!" Bruce told her. She looked at him with a happy look on her face.

"Tony, take me home now!" She demanded.

"Okay honey; just let Bruce wrap up your wrist. It looks really gross." Bruce rolled his eyes and took out some gauze and a bandage. He quickly did her wrist and told her she's okay to go. I followed her out of the room, with her mom close behind me. I pointed her in the direction of my Acura NSX. We all got in. I drove to their apartment building and let them out. I waved goodbye and drove away. I was almost to the corner when I heard a gunshot.

**Cammie's POV**

When Tony Stark brought us home, I wasn't expecting what happened. We opened the door and immediately the main room's window broke and my mum fell to the floor. I didn't know what happened until I saw a dark red liquid spread across the carpet. I saw a gunshot wound to her heart. I dropped to my knees and cried. I looked up and saw a note on the table and went over to it.

_Consider her death a warning_

I dropped the note in shock and cried a whole lot harder. The door swung open and I looked up to see Tony Stark there. He ran over to my mum and tried to check her pulse when he looked at me sadly, which made me cry even harder than I already was. I felt his arms wrap around me and I leaned into his hug.

"I won't let them hurt you."

"T-they l-left a note." I stuttered. He looked around before bending and reading the note.

"Where did you find it?" I shakily pointed to the table and he pulled out his phone and called someone.

"Fury, her mother's dead.""Yes.""Yes, I know that you told me-""I understand." He hung up the phone and bent his head down to me.

"Some SHIELD medics and agents will be coming over. Director Fury told me to bring you over to my tower. Hey, you'll get to meet Pepper!" I looked up and smiled weakly.

"That's nice, is she nice?" I asked starting to pack a suitcase in my room.

"Very, and I'm in love with her. Come on, let's go. Maybe we can get to the tower faster than with the traffic." He joked I gave another weak smile, still having tears roll off my face. I have no idea why I wasn't transforming, but shrugged off the concern and got up with Tony. We walked out of the building, well he was walking, and he was carrying me and letting me cry into his shoulder.

"Okay girl, you gotta let go so that I can drive. I'll be right next to you the whole time. They won't kill me. You're safe, so remember that." He said pulling my arms off of him and placing me in the passenger's seat and buckling my seatbelt. He walked to the other side of the car after closing my door. We drove down the road before he pulled into a parking lot and he parked. He pulled me out of the car and I wrapped around him again. He gave a slight chuckle and started walking. My guess was into the tower. I heard the ding of the elevator and heels clicking towards us.

"Tony, oh my gosh, is that her? Fury gave me a call and told me. I hope she's okay." I felt Tony lift me up and felt a new pair of arms hold me. I figured this girl was Pepper. She and Tony walked to the elevator and got in.

"Cammie? I just want to let you know that we'll do anything to protect you. We'll treat you like our baby." I heard her reassure me.

"I need to call my friend Cleo. She's had experience with this and I need to know how to deal with this." I let myself drop off of her and pulled out my phone. I shakily dialed Cleo's number and let the phone ring.

_"Hello?"_

"Cleo, she- she's" Tony took the phone from me.

"Hello, is this Cleo? This is Tony Stark. We've had something happen in New York. Someone just killed Cammie's mom." Way to be blunt Tony.

"Yes, I've been told to take care of her. She had just gotten back from the hospital."

"She was attacked last light and almost died. Wait, maybe that's how… I have to go, so I'm gonna give her your sorrow and goodbye." He hung up and gave me my phone back.

"What did she say?"

"She wanted to tell you that she's really sorry and had started crying until I had realized something." The elevator opened and we walked out. I looked around.

"Cammie?" A familiar voice asked. I looked behind me and saw one of my best friends, Emma Gilbert.

"Emma!" I practically shriek.

"What happened? Why are you in New York?"

"My mum and I moved here three days ago." She must've seen my tear-stained cheeks.

"What did you do to her Tony?" She demanded.

"Hey, not everything bad that happens is my fault! But, something bad did happen. Her mom was murdered when they went home." Emma's eyes grew wide and she gave me a big hug.

"Thanks bestie." I returned the hug when I heard another familiar voice.

"Emma I-" I looked over to see Elliot, the boy that I had once known had grown up and became indescribable.**(A/N- I think that I should tell you to picture Elliot kinda like a smaller version of Will, but plays soccer instead of dives.)** "Cammie?"

"Elliot, this is not a good time." She let go of me and walked over to Elliot. She whispered in his ear and his eyes grew wide. His jaw slackened a little.

I leaned back onto Pepper and closed my eyes. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I opened my eyes to see Emma.

"I need to talk to you about something in private, and Tony, that does not mean you can listen in on our private conversation." I walked with her to an empty room and turned back to face her.

"What?"

"Elliot became a merman." My jaw dropped.

"When, how did that happen? More importantly where did it happen?"

"We were in Ireland."

"So he's like Bella."

"Who's Bella?"

"Oh, she's this mermaid that moved to Australia when you went to travel the world. I see you settled in New York?"

"Wait, so did she become a mermaid in Ireland?"

"Yes, she did. What are his powers?"

"His powers are over metals. He can do anything with metal. He can liquefy it; shape it, and all that good stuff. We both got an internship at Stark Tower. Isn't that cool?"

"Yeah, well, this is my home from now on." I said walking out back to Tony and Pepper.

"What to do, what to do." An intern said shaking his head. I hurried back to Tony. I suspiciously looked at him.

"Did you hire an intern to listen in on our conversation?"

"Maybe, but I did it right before you came back!" He tried defending himself.

"Tony, it's fine, but you're lucky that he didn't hear anything because then, oh you had better watch your back." I walked to the elevator. "What floor do I go on?" Tony rolled his eyes walked over into the elevator with me.

"JARVIS floor 39 please." His AI took us upwards and let us out at what I supposed was floor 39. I opened a door to find a room filled with Tony's style of things. I quickly left that room. I checked every room until Tony pointed into the room next to his.

"Is that going to be my room?" I asked.

"Yes, it is, now come on and put your stuff in it. I made sure to have a room singled out with no windows in it so you would be safe on full moons, though I think we should refrain from having any water in the room also."

"Tony, I know how to be cautious on full moons, and this month's has already passed I'm safe. The tentacles can only attack on full moons." I explained.

"Oh, well, that's a good thing right?" He leaned against the door frame as I unpack my belongings.

"Is there any place I can put my stuff?" I asked holding up some T-Shirts.

"Oh, there's a dresser on the opposite wall to you." I looked behind me and saw a dark mahogany coloured dresser. I muttered my thanks and went over to put my clothes away. I open the first drawer and placed the shirts I was holding in there. I quickly placed my other clothes in the drawers and when I opened up the last drawer, I found something I don't ever want to know the story to.

"Uh, Tony, what's this?" I asked holding the bra. He quickly grabbed it from my hands.

"That's from my old life. Let's go burn this now, shall we?" He walked out of the room, leaving me rolling my eyes and following.

"JARVIS prepare a fire please!" I heard him command when I came into the main room of the floor.

"Uh, I didn't think that you were being literal when you said you were going to burn it." I laughed.

"Yes! I got you to laugh! That was one of my ultimate goals for you."

"It was? What are your others?" I pried.

"Ah ah, I can't tell you or else you'll make sure that I can't accomplish them." He raised his hand to stop me from talking.

"Oh, come on! Just tell me one of the others please!" I smirked. "I'll turn Pepper on you."

"Is that necessary? Fine, I'll tell you. I want to have you give Pepper a hug, see you go on a date and make you smile."

"JARVIS, take me to the floor Pepper's on."

"Really? I should've known you would do that." He followed me into the elevator. The elevator moved and let us out on the floor Pepper was on. I walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"What was that for?"

"It was on Tony's bucket list for me, and I wanted to thank you for letting me stay here. I'm not giving Tony a hug though." Pepper laughed.

"I don't know he may surprise you." She commented looking behind me. I turned just in time to see Tony wrap his arms around me and pick me up.

"Put me down!" I demanded trying to hit his back as he carried me. "I mean it!" When he didn't put me down I made water drop onto him, which was unfortunate for me as I got wet and transformed.

"Dang, you're heavy as a mermaid." He put me down. I glared at him then steam dried myself.

"That's why Fury took an interest in you." Pepper whispered, but loud enough for us to hear. Tony turned back to her.

"She was the one who made the shield two days ago."

"Can you show me all your powers?" She asked cautiously.

"That is no problem."I smiled. "I just need one glass of water." Tony rushed off and got the water.

"Just so you know Pepper, Tony hasn't seen all my powers yet." She smiled at the thought of not being the last to know something. "Fury hasn't seen my powers at all. He's only seen the results of my powers." Tony came back into the room with a glass of water, which he set down in front of me.

"Here's the first one I discovered." I made the water grow from the glass and positioned it over Tony's head. I froze the water and glanced at Pepper. She smiled knowing what I was about to do. I slowly made the water unfreeze enough for it to drop on his head. He glared at me and I dried him off, except I left his pants wet. Pepper and I laughed and Tony just glared at me.

"Really Cammie? Please finish drying me off." I rolled my eyes and dried his pants. I turned back to the water and made it slushy. I made it get out of the cup and hardened it in the shape of the cup and it fell on the table breaking.

"Sorry, I'm not as good at that one." I got up to clean it when Tony stopped me.

"Don't worry about it. JARVIS will clean it." I sat back down, trying not to let it bother me.

"Well, those are my powers that I can do in here, so yeah. Are Emma and Elliot off work yet? They're old friends from Australia and I want to spend time with them." He nodded and I went to the ground floor to stop them from leaving. I caught them at the last second when they were going through the doors.

"Emma! Elliot! Wait!" I stopped them. I swear I saw Elliot smile a little. "I was wondering if we could hang out for some time."

"Sure, we could go ask my mum if we can go have some ice cream." I nodded and we walked down the street. We went onto 5th avenue and opened the door to an apartment complex and walked up the stairs to the second floor. We walked in to an apartment and I saw Mrs. Gilbert cooking dinner. I looked at my phone confused and saw that it was nearly 5 o'clock in the evening.

"Hello Mrs. Gilbert! It's been almost a year hasn't it?" I gave her a slight hug when I reached the kitchen.

"Cammie, when did you move to New York?"

"We arrived here 3 days ago. How have you been?" I asked.

"I have been very good lately. Tell me, how's your mum?" I turned away, tears in my eyes at the mention of my mum.

"Mum, I don't think that it's a good idea to ask about her mum." Emma pulled me away. "Come on Cammie, we can spend time in my room."

"Thank you for getting me away from that." I said once we reached her room.

"I'm going to be right back, I'll be explaining to mum why it isn't a good idea." She tells me, exiting the room. I lie back on her bed and hear the door open again.

"Emma, I knew you were fast, but I didn't think that you were that fast."

"Look again, Cammie." I shoot up from the bed and stare at who had just come in. It was Elliot.

"Elliot?"

"Yeah, I heard about your mum. Are you doing fine?" He asked, and I turn away from him. I feel his arms wrap around me and I cry a little.

"Elliot, you didn't see her. Do you know how hard it is when someone you love dies in the same room as you?"

"You watched your mum die?"

"Yeah, I think when Tony left he heard the gunshot and ran back to see what happened." He hugs me a little tighter, and I cry a little harder. I turn to face him, and stop when I realise our faces are just inches apart. My eyes widen and I lean back some, so we can achieve some distance.

"Sorry, I should've realised I was a little too close."

"No, I was just surprised. I didn't mean to lean away." I leaned onto his shoulder and stayed there. I look up and see a retreating Emma. I smile slightly and close my eyes again. His arms press me closer to him and I sigh. **(A/N I have to add some fluff...)** I hear someone approaching us and I look up in time to see Emma throw water onto the two of us. I shriek and try to run but Elliot holds me tight. I feel the slight tingle of the transformation and groan.

"Thank you Emma!" I shout.

"You're one too?" Elliot asks shocked. I look back at him to find that he too has changed and has a blue tail, which has little dots going up his chest and shoulders.

"Yeah, about that..." I laugh some.

"Well, at least I don't have to keep that secret from you and you me!" He grins widely.

"I always used to go on midnight swims. Do you wanna go on one tonight? The water is so pretty at night and I wanna show you something special."

"That sounds nice, nut doesn't the boy usually ask the girl on the first date?" he smirks.

"Yeah but we're mer, so we can be different. Anyways meet me at New York Harbor at midnight." I smile. I dry both of us off and get up to leave. I almost reach the door when Elliot pulls me back and into a small kiss. I smile again and kiss back. He pulls away and grins.

"That was amazing." He says.

"Yeah, it was. I'll see you later, okay?"I give him a slight peck on the lips and say good bye before going to find Emma. I go into the main room and see her on the couch flipping through channels on her television.

"Emma, give me one good reason why you did that."

"I had to speed it up Cammie, okay? You two were so cute together and I couldn't help myself. Sorry?" I can't help but laugh. I go up to her and whisper in her ear.

"Elliot and I have a date." She looks at me all shocked.

"You're kidding right?" I smirk and run.

"Tony's probably worried about me so bye!" I race out the door. I quickly go down the stairs and through the lobby. Their doorman gave me a dirty look for running, but I ran out the door. I turned back to see Emma.

"How could you not tell me that you have a date with Elliot?"

"I just did." She glares at me. "Hey, we decided on it a few minutes ago! You're the first person I've told!"

"Well, in that case, thank you!" She smiles at me, her glare dropping.

"No, really, I've got to go because Tony and Pepper are probably wondering where I am." I give her a hug. "Can you tell your mum and Elliot I say bye?" She nods and I walk away towards Stark tower. I get inside the tower with no problem, until JARVIS turns on the alarm.

"JARVIS, it's just me, so can you please turn off the alarm?" The alarm turns off abruptly. I get inside the elevator and head to floor 39, where my room is. I quietly sneak past Tony's room and open my door, all not making a sound. I fall onto the bed and start reading a magazine. My door opens and Tony walks in.

"Did you really think you could sneak past me?"

"Nope, I was trying not to disturb you." I flip to a new page and see an article about Kate and William having a baby. "This thing is crazy." I show him the article and he rolls his eyes.

"Yes, they are having a baby. Why does everyone have to make it a big deal?"

"Tony, this could be an heir to the English throne! I would make a big deal out of it!" I argue.

"Fine, whatever. Just so you know I have JARVIS lock the doors at night, so I'll know if you sneak out to see a boyfriend."

"Like I would do that, but I love taking midnight swims, and I might have met a merman so I might go on a date with him tomorrow." He stood there gaping at me.

"Are you serious? It's just a date." I say, feigning innocence.

"You have officially completed my bucket list for you." He says sadly.

"What, did you think I would just let you have the pleasure in knowing I'm drawing the list out? In plus, we were childhood friends."

"So your friend, who you have known for a while, was turned into a merman?"

"Exactly, now can I go on a midnight swim tonight? I know how to protect myself from thugs. You even saw me take down 7 in almost 5 minutes!"

"Fine, but only this once." I squeal and almost give him a hug, but retreat saying, "Nah, you stink."

"I do?" He asks sniffing his shirt. His eyes widen and he races out of the room. I grab a can of air freshener and spray the entrance of the room. I hear Tony's shower turn on and laugh.

"Wow, who knew he hated to smell?" I smile to myself and watch the time. When it gets to 11:30, I get out of bed and go to the Harbor. I quietly get in the water and swim around some, waiting for Elliot. I poke my head above the water to see him pacing the dock. I give a splash to show him where I am and he dives in the water. He swims up to me and gives me a quick kiss. I smile.

"Hey, now let's swim some." I swim a little further away and smile seeing Elliot struggling to keep up. I swim to the surface. Elliot pops up a few seconds later.

"Want to see what I wanted to show you?" I ask and he eagerly nods his head. I duck under the water and start swimming slowly to the cave. I make sure he's following me and once I see him I slow down and enter the tunnel to the cave. When we reach the opening, I pushed myself onto the flat land. He comes up into the cave and his jaw drops.

"How did you find this?" He asks.

"I was swimming and I saw the opening and wondered where it led. At least we can hold our breath for a long time, or else we wouldn't be able to access this place. I love it here." He pushes up and sits next to me.

"It's been almost a year since we last saw each other." He tells me.

"Yeah, it's funny how fast things can change." I lean my head on his shoulder. His arm pulls me closer and I sigh. "I just wish my mum were here, and not dead."

"We're all going to miss her. I don't know how you feel right now, but I want to do everything in my power to help you." I nod then jump back into the water. I turbo swim to the Harbor. As I get out of the water, my tail is caught by a loose nail and it's all I can do to hold back my tears. I quickly dry myself off to see that I ended up with a deep cut. I cried a little and don't care that I hear a gasp from the water. I feel someone pick me up. I look up to see Elliot holding me in his arms. It was then he sees the cut and pulls out his phone. I take it from him and give him my phone.

"You can call Tony from my phone. It's less suspicious." I unlock my phone and search for Tony's contact. I dial the phone and give it to Elliot.

"Mr. Stark? This is Elliot. Yes, I'm one of your interns. I'm with Cammie and, well, she's hurt. It looks like she caught herself on a nail getting out of the water. I know, she told me to call you. Yes, I'm here with her. We're at New York Harbor, the one in Manhattan. Five minutes? Bye."

"What did he tell you?"

"Well, he started out cursing at me for calling at such a late hour, but when I told him that you were hurt, he said he would be here in five minutes."

"That's a new record! Last time it took him 15 minutes to get to my mum's apartment." I laughed at the thought. Tony's Acura NSX pulled up and I wondered how many speeding tickets he should've gotten.

"Don't worry Tony; it just needs to be cleaned and wrapped." I stand up, leaning on Elliot for support. I limped over to the car and got in the front seat. Elliot sat in the back seat of Tony's car and Tony drove to the SHIELD medical base again. When we got there, Elliot carried me, making sure not to touch the cut, in fear of hurting me. Tony and he walked through the door and everything stopped. Bruce came up to us and looked at me.

"Girl, you had better stop getting hurt." He wrapped my leg up after using a cleaner that did not have water in it and sent us on our way. We got back in the car and went back to the tower. I got out with Tony and Elliot. Elliot gave me a quick hug then tried to retreat into the street when I pulled him back for a kiss. I heard a cough to my right, from the other side of the car and I reluctantly pulled away to look at Tony.

"So you're the merman that she likes." He walked slowly to us.

"I was just going home." He tries to walk away again but this time Tony stops him by grabbing his arm.

"Do you have a ride?" Elliot slowly shook his head.

"Hop back in; I'll give you a ride home."

"Tony you had better not threaten him or do anything to annoy him or else." I threaten.

"Don't worry; lover boy will be just fine. After all, it's just a simple ride home." He gives me a mischievous smirk before getting in the car and driving away. I roll my eyes and go back to my room. I lie down on my bed and fall asleep to the music on my iPod.


End file.
